Le bouton stop
by Lauryane
Summary: Défi Patachon : travailler la surprise avec une déclaration d'amour inattendue et publique. Se placer du point de vue du receveur de la déclaration d'amour.


Défi de Patachon : La surprise en mettant en oeuvre une déclaration d'amour inattendue et surprenante, avec toujours pour personnages des superstars de la WWE de ton choix. Je t'impose juste quelques petites contraintes : tu devras te placer du point de vue de la personne à qui la déclaration d'amour est faite, elle devra être surprenante à sa manière et devra se dérouler en présence de fans, à toi de voir si elle se déroulera sur un ring, pendant une séance de dédicace ou une apparition publique !

* * *

><p>Cette année j'observe de loin la folle semaine de Wrestlemania. Je ne peux plus participer aux shows depuis quatre semaines. Mais j'observe à ma guise tout le déroulement de l'Axxess. J'aime voir mes anciens collègues et amis râler avant de prendre racine pendant deux heures sur une chaise pour signer des autographes, j'aime aussi voir ceux qui ne sont jamais mis en avant prendre plaisir à aller rencontrer les fans. Mais je vois aussi Michelle, ma meilleure amie, si triste. Cet Axxess n'a pas la même saveur sans moi sur la chaise d'à côté, je le sais.<p>

Les LayCool ne peuvent plus exister car je ne peux plus rien faire, mais c'est aussi ma présence qui lui manque pour affronter ces deux longues heures. Si j'avais pu m'asseoir à ses côtés, nous aurions fait passer le temps avec des blagues aussi foireuses les unes que les autres, nous aurions accueillis les fans avec un vrai sourire et non celui de circonstance qu'elle aborde. Je lis dans ses yeux toute la tristesse qui la submerge, mais elle fait face aux fans leur donnant ce qu'ils sont venus chercher, un sourire, une photo, un autographe.

Elle n'hésite pas, malgré le vide qui l'envahit; à adresser des gestes chaleureux aux enfants qui se présentent devant elle. Elle les embrasse, leur tape dans la main et prend même des poses « Flawless » avec quelques petites filles pour l'objectif de leur parent. C'est très touchant car ces dernières semaines elle a pleuré presque toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle a été touchée bien plus que je n'aurais pu le penser de me voir partir. Elle a ramé, plus coulé que ramé d'ailleurs. Mais au sein de la compagnie nos amis l'ont relevée, peu à peu elle reprend du poil de la bête et encaisse. C'est comme ça aussi chez nous, car même si je n'en fais plus partie cette compagnie reste mon chez moi, nos collègues nous réconfortent. Je dois avouer que les préparatifs pour l'Axxess ont aussi pas mal occupés Michelle, même si elle souriait moins, elle ne pleurait plus. Son esprit vagabondait sur son œuvre d'art pour le Wrestlemania Art. Elle va passer le plus grand pay per view de l'année sans moi mais elle pourra compter sur le soutien de chacun et l'amour des fans.

J'aime détailler mes autres amis, tous ont une pointe de déception dans les yeux. Mais ils ne se laissent pas abattre. Toutes les superstars ne sont pas des amis mais mes amis proches, Drew, Brie, Nickie et Cody sont eux aussi touchés. Tous ressentent la même tristesse de ne pas pouvoir voir les LayCool sur le ring pour le match qui était prévu. Notre plus grand match de l'année à Michelle et moi ! Nous aurions dû toutes les deux perdre la ceinture, se ridiculiser comme nous le faisions ces derniers temps. Nous aimions jouer les cruches sur le ring, nous aimions passer pour des imbéciles cela nous amusait beaucoup. Mais mon absence à perturber tout le show ! Paul, qui a prit la direction de la WWE depuis un an, a géré les choses d'une main de maître. Il n'a pas écarté Michelle du show loin de là, il a transformé le Tag Team match en un match handicap pour ne pas devoir écarter l'une des deux Bella. Nous devions perdre la ceinture mais au final Michelle va la conserver quelques temps car mon départ va lui permettre de faire un face turn. Paul a géré magnifiquement bien ce problème de dernière minute tout en préservant le feu des projecteurs sur chacune des Divas.

Nickie et Brie arrivent sur le ring, saluent la foule, elles sont dans le rôle des Divas gentilles mais se font huer par la foule car avant même qu'elles ne puissent finir leur présentation, leurs lumières s'éteignent pour laisser place à celles des LayCool.

Mon visage apparaît sur les écrans géants, je suis émue quelle gentille attention de la part de Paul. Michelle arrive avec la ceinture, capuche sur la tête, elle se dirige rapidement sur la rampe puis monte sur le ring. Lorsqu'elle enlève sa veste et sa capuche pour laisser place au combat je remarque que ses yeux sont humides, elle ne doit pas craquer, pas maintenant pas pour Wrestlemania.

Le match débute et ma photo reste diffusée, le public chante « LayCool, LayCool » à tout va, cela me comble de bonheur, je ne suis pas oubliée je reste la Diva Layla.

Michelle se fait dominer pendant tout le début du match, elle ne peut prendre le dessus que lorsqu'elle esquive le coup de Brie qui va directement en pleine face de Nickie. 'Chelle en profite pour placer quelques coups et sonner Brie. Nickie qui reprend ses esprits essaye de faire un échange mais à ce moment là, l'arbitre la voit et fait sonner la cloche. L'échange des jumelles a été vu, elles sont disqualifiées et 'Chelle garde sa ceinture, bizarrement le match a été écourté. Si j'avais été là, le match aurait duré plus longtemps, qu'a bien pu prévoir Paul et que je ne sais pas ? Normalement je suis au courant de tout.

Michelle s'empare de sa ceinture et d'un micro, les projecteurs sont braqués sur elle, elle reste émue. Le public scande « Michelle, Michelle » pour lui donner le plus de courage possible et cela marche. L'énergie de la foule est pour nous un précieux soutien. Michelle commence un discours qui me laisse stupéfaite car non scénarisé et sûrement improvisé.

« Cette ceinture est toujours à moi ! Conserver ce titre me permet de rendre hommage à ma meilleure amie qui a combattu plusieurs années à mes côtés. Elle a été pour moi une aide précieuse lors des moments difficiles, lors de mes blessures. Elle n'a jamais demandé à quiconque au sein de la compagnie à changer d'équipière malgré mes absences, car en me blessant je réduisais aussi son temps de médiatisation. Cette femme je l'aime comme j'aime mes sœurs. Je l'ai soutenue, elle m'a soutenue, nous nous sommes disputés mais rapidement réconciliées. Nous avons entretenus pendant plusieurs années une relation plus qu'amicale, c'était fraternelle. Je ne pourrai jamais oublier Layla et je tiens à vous remercier vous univers de la WWE d'avoir clamé le nom de notre équipe jusqu'à ce soir. Layla je n'oublierai jamais ton sourire, ta voix, ton soutien, ton amitié, ton amour, ta douceur mais aussi ton mauvais caractère. Je t'aime et lors de chacun de mes combats tu seras sur le ring avec moi comme ce soir tu peux l'être. Je te garde à jamais dans mon cœur. »

Michelle laisse tomber son micro et les larmes ruissellent sur ses joues. Nickie et Brie oublient leur gimmick et viennent la prendre dans leurs bras. Michelle me fait de la peine, je déteste la voir comme ça. Les Bella l'accompagnent sur la rampe et s'éclipsent en coulisses.

Michelle, une dernière fois, brandit sa ceinture la lève et pointe son index vers le ciel.

Si seulement j'avais pu juste me blesser et devoir stopper ma carrière. Je l'aurai attendu derrière le rideau, me serait jeter dans ses bras pour la remercier de cette magnifique déclaration; Je l'aurai consoler et dit que tout ceci n'était pas grave car j'étais encore là. Je lui aurai moi aussi dit que je l'aimais comme ma sœur, ce que je ne lui ai jamais dis. J'aurai pleuré, je serais peut être même au final monté sur le ring pour la prendre dans mes bras. La WWE aurait profité de ce moment larmoyant et intime entre deux amies. Mais voilà je ne me suis pas seulement blessée. Je les ai tous abandonnés pour les retrouver, le plus tard possible je l'espère. J'ai lâchement fuis pour abandonner mes souffrances, il y a quatre semaines je n'ai pas appuyé sur le bouton pause de ma vie, mais sur le bouton stop.

* * *

><p><strong>Vieux défi de Patachon que je n'avais pas mis en ligne. Mais je répare la chose.<strong>

**Avec toutes mes excuses ArtlessRose :)**


End file.
